fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! New Pretty Cure 5!
Yes! New Pretty Cure 5! is Yes! Pretty Cure 5 new generation series and MoonlightRainbow's first new generation series on this wiki. It talks about girls that became new generation of Pretty Cure 5. In October 2016, MoonlightRainbow revealed remake of this series called Go! New Pretty Cure 5. Story Long time after Pretty Cure and Milky Rose defeated Etarnal, Palmier Kingdom is in trouble again. This time villain is group called Control who want's to control all worlds and only ones who can stop them are legendary warriors Pretty Cure. But Nozomi and others are too old to transform so pretty cure butterflies have to find new generation Pretty Cure that will protect Earth, Palmier Kingdom and all other worlds. Characters Pretty Cure Kokoda Yuuko '- Yuuko is 14 years old girl and Nozomi and Coco's daughter. Because her father is from Palmier Kingdom she can transform in mascot form like Yui and Eri. She is one of two princesses from Palmier Kingdom and lives in two worlds - sometimes in her mother's home town and sometimes in Palmier Kingdom. Her personallity is similiar to her mother's, only diffrence is that she is better at studying than she was in her age. She is leader of new generation Pretty Cure 5 and her alter ego is Cure Imagination. 'Natsu Yui '- Yui is 14 years old girl and Komachi and Natts daughter. Because her father is from Palmier Kingdom she can transform in mascot form like Yuuko and Eri. She is one of two princesses from Palmier Kingdom and just like Yuuko lives in two worlds - sometimes in her mother home town and sometimes in Palmier Kingdom. Yui is calm girl who loves reading and wants to become as famous author as her mother is. Her alter ego is Cure Calm. 'Amai Eri '- Eri is 13 years old girl and Urara and Syrup's oldest daughter. Like Yuuko and Eri she can transform in mascot form and she also have sky form like her father. She has two younger brothers and one younger sister. Her family is very important to her. She loves singing and her dream is to become as famous or actress as her mother is. Her alter ego is Cure Lemon. 'Natsuki Ayaka '- Ayaka is 14 years old girl and Rin's daughter. Her father left her mother before she was born that's why she never knew him. She lives together with her mother, step-father Arata and step-sister Aimi. Natsuki and Aimi are often arguing because they are opposites in a lot of ways. Ayaka is very energetic and loves sports. Her alter ego is Cure Burning. 'Morimoto Aimi - Aimi is 15 years old girl and Ayaka's step sister. Her mother died when she was born so she never knew her. She lives together with step-mother Rin, father and her step-sister Ayaka. She is often arguing with Ayaka because they are opposites in a lot of ways. Aimi is very clever and student council president of L'École des Cinq Lumières. Her alter ego is Cure Watery. Until Ichigo joined the team, she was only cure that wasn't daughter of previous generation cure. Maki Ichigo '- Ichigo used to work for Control with name Berrystraw but became friends with cures when she was spying on them in her human form. When Control was looking for her because she betrayed them and cures were protecting her she wished she could help them and mysterious six Butterfly appear and give her power to transform in Cure Miracle. After she left Control, she started to live with Minazuki Karen. Mascots New Generation 'Choco '- Choco is cat like mascot from Palmier Kingdom and Milk's daughter. She went to earth together with her twin sister Cake and childhood friend Pie to find new generation pretty cure. 'Cake - Cake is cat like mascot from Palmier Kingdom and Milk's daughter. She went to earth together with her twin sister Choco and childhood friend Pie to find new generation pretty cure. Pie '- Pie is dog like mascot from palmier Kingdom and Choco and Cake's childhood friend. He went to earth together with them to find new generation pretty cure. Previous generation 'Coco '- Coco is one of two kings of Palmier Kingdom, Nozomi's husband and Yuuko's father. Because Palmier Kingdom is in danger he and Natts rearly come to town where girls live because kingdom needs their kings. 'Natts '- Natts is one of two kings of Palmier Kingdom, Komachi's husband and Yui's father. Because Palmier Kingdom is in danger he and Coco rearly come to town where girls live because kingdom needs their kings. 'Milk '- Milk is mascot from Palmier Kingdom and Choco and Cake's mother. Like Natts and Coco she is mostly in Palmier Kingdom and she often writes to her daughter Choco. 'Syrup '- Syrup is bird like mascot, Urara's husband and Eri, Kazuki, Kenta and Haruka's father. He is only one of mascots of previous generation who is usually in town where girls live that's why he's seen most often of all mascots of previous generation. Previous Generation Pretty Cure 'Kokoda Nozomi - Nozomi was leader of previous generation pretty cure 5 and her alter ego was Cure Dream. She is Yuuko's mother and Coco's wife. Natsuki Morimoto Rin '- Rin was pretty cure of pasion in previous generation and her alter ego was Cure Rouge. She now has husband Morimoto Arata, daughter Ayaka and step-daughter Aimi. 'Amai Urara '- Urara was Pretty Cure of Effervescence in previous generation and her alter ego was Cure Lemonade. She now lives with Syrup and their kids Eri, Kazuki, Kenta and Haruka. 'Natts Komachi '- Komachi was Pretty Cure of tranquillity in previous generation and her alter ego was Cure Mint. She is Yui's mother and Natts's wife 'Minazuki Karen '- Minazuki Karen was Pretty Cure of intelligence in previous generation and her alter ego was Cure Aqua. She is only cure from previous generation that doesn't have husband and children yet, but after Ichigo left Control she invited her to live at her house and they feel like they are mother and daughter. Villains 'Letscontrol - Letscontrol is leader of Control and main villain of the series. Lortnoc '- Lortnoc's are monsters of series. 'Berrystraw '- Berrystraw was first villain that appear. Later when she was spying on pretty cure she became friends with them and also pretty cure herself. 'Orangu '- Orangu is second villain that appear. 'Jarinda - Jarinda is third villain that appear. Hatsu '- Hatsu is fourth vilain that appear. 'Erien - Erien appear at begining of series but fight pretty cure for the first time later in series. Jaro - Jaro is right hand of Letscontrol. Others Amai Kazuki - Kazuki is one of Urara and Syrup's kids, Eri's younger brother, Kenta's twin brother and Haruka's older brother. Amai Kenta - Kenta is one of Urara and Syrup's kids, Eri's younger brother, Kazuki's twin brother and Haruka's older brother. Amai Haruka - Haruka is youngest of Urara and Syrup's kids. Morimoto Arata '- Arata is Rin's husband, Aimi's father and Ayaka's step-father. Locations *'L'École des Cinq Lumières '-' 'School girls attend. *'Palmier Kingdom - Place where mascot came from. *'Natts House '- After Natts, Coco and Milk went back to Palmier Kingdom, Natts told Rin that she can use it. Trivia Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Yes! New Pretty Cure 5! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow